Which Pokemon are You?
by Valier
Summary: When I force Harry, Ron and Draco to take a 'Which Pokemon are You' quiz, it can only lead to one thing... disaster...


**Hey guys! Mew Mew Radish here! This is my first fanfic, so I'm sorry is it is totally rubbish, but please DON'T FLAME. I could really use some good reviews to help make me a better writer, but also because my mouth is SO _sore_... Having two teeth removed at once is _not_ pleasant... Anyhoo, you don't want to listen to me whining, ON WITH THE STORY! P.S. Rachel=Me :)**

**Disclaimer-I don't own Harry Potter, Pokemon or the quiz I used. I do however, own Rachel, as that is me :)  
**

* * *

**Rachel**:Whoo! I am Tyranitar! I totally rock!

**Harry**:Err... Rachel, what are you screaming about?

**Rachel**:(Glares at Harry)What are _you_ doing in my room? And without knocking too? GET OUT!

**Harry**:(Backing away)Sorry! I'll knock next time!(Exits room, knocks on door, then walks back in)There! I knocked!

**Rachel**:(Facepalms)Fine, come in, come in.

**Harry**:(Walks over to Rachel)So, what're you doing?... A quiz?

**Rachel**:(Nods)Yep! A Which Pokemon Are You? quiz.

**Harry**:(Raises his eyebrows)I didn't know you were a fan of Pokemon.

**Rachel**:I'm not really a fan, I'm just about as bored as you can get.

**Harry**:Oh, right. So, what Pokemon are you? I didn't quite hear the first time.

**Rachel**:I'm Tyranitar! It says '**Yo****u are a competitive, dominant individual who enjoys being right and often is. ****You may tend to be insensitive, telling the blunt truth where many would have conjured a white lie to protect someone's feelings.**'... (Looks at computer screen with a horrified face)What?

**Harry**:(Laughing hysterically)Wow! This quiz is really accurate!

**Rachel**:(Sledgehammers Harry over the head)Fine. If this quiz is accurate, we'll be able to see whether you're a macho Pokemon, or a softy. Sit down and take this thing.

**Harry**:(Sits down and mumbles)...There you go with your insensitivity again...

**Rachel**:What?

**Harry**:Nothing.(Starts clicking answers)Huh?(Stares confusedly at screen)

**Rachel**:What is it Harriet?(Peeking over his shoulder)

**Harry**:(Rolls his eyes)What Pokemon do I like? I don't really know much about them. The only Pokemon I actually know are Pikachu, Mewtwo and Tyranitar, although I have no idea what Tyranitar looks like. We don't learn about them at Hogwarts.

**Rachel**:Harry, I don't know what sorts you like. I know what _I_ like, but it's not my choice. Plus, we don't learn about them at school either.

**Harry**:Um... I'll just go with 'You like them all, really'(clicks answer)

**Draco**:(Entering the room)What the hell is going on in here? Why are you talking about Pokemon?

**Ron**:(Following Draco)Yeah, what _are_ you doing?

**Rachel**:(Scowling)Again, without the knocking! What is it with you magic folk?

**Harry**:I'm taking a quiz to see which Pokemon I am. I'm almost done... there!(clicks the What Pokemon am I? Button)

**Rachel**:...(Laughs)I always _knew_ you were soft Potter! You're Mew!

**Draco**:(Sneers)Yeah, Potter. Nice colour. I always knew pink was your colour.

**Ron**:Shut it Malfoy!Bloody hell, Harry! You're a flying pink cat!

**Harry**:(Stares wide-eyed at screen)Uh... I...(regains himself)Well at least I'm not insensitive. Listen, '**You're carefree, playful and energetic, and you prefer not to let the world worry you too much. You're friendly towards others while not putting too much trust or emotional investment into the relationship.**'... Hang on, that sounds nothing _like_ me.

**Rachel**:Actually, Harry, it's more accurate than you think. Now, Draco, it's your turn!(Shoves Harry off the seat and Draco onto it)

**Draco**:What? I don't want to take some stupid muggle quiz!

**R****achel**:Tough.(Places his hand on the mouse)

**Draco**:(Mutters)Stupid mudblood...

**Rachel**:If you just called me what I think you did, then you _really_ deserve this(Sledgehammers Draco)

**Draco**:Owww... Moron(starts choosing answers)

**Rachel**:Conceited prat.

**Draco**:(Clicks the What Pokemon am I? Button)

**Ron**:Weavile? Malfoy the Weavile?(Laughs)

**Harry**:Yeah Malfoy. Not so smug now, are you? And the description matches you perfectly, '**You're a very strong-willed, confident and competitive mind, even with a hint of superiority complex, and feel no inclination to hide your opinions when you think somebody won't like them. You tend to be blunt and sarcastic.**'

**Draco**:Shut up Potter. The same goes for you Weasel-Bee.(Ron's ears go red)

**Rachel**:Alright you two, break it up, we're here to take a quiz, not fight. Ron! Get in the seat and take the quiz. Malfoy! Get over here and don't cause any more trouble.

**Ron**:Erm... Okay, let's do this...(clicks slowly at answers)

**Rachel**:(sighs)Ugh, this is taking forever. Who wants pizza?

**Everyone**:I do!

**Rachel**:(Whips out phone)Okey-dokey!(Starts dialling Pizza Hut)

**Ron**:Yes, I'm done! I'm a Shellder! In your face, Malfoy!

**Draco and Rachel**:(Snicker)

**Ron**:What? It says, '**You don't like to draw much attention to yourself. You just stay out of things, nod and try to be as neutral as possible while quickly withdrawing if things get too opinionated. You just don't want people to judge you.**'

**Rachel**:(Snicker)Sorry Ron, but Shellder is pretty pathetic, so celebrating about being one is just... plain retarded...

**Ron**:(Goes pink)Oh...

***Doorbell***

**Rachel**:Oh! Pizza's here!(runs to door)

**Draco**:I swear there is something mentally wrong with that girl

**Rachel**:(walks through door)If _that_'_s _what you think, then no pizza for you, Malfoy.

**Harry and Ron**:(laugh at Draco's alarmed face)

**Draco**:W-what?... No... pizza?...(sinking to his knees)

**Rachel**:(Rolls her eyes)Oh God, you are such a _softy_. You can have the smallest piece then.

**Draco**:(Gets up)Fine. If you're going to be like that then... Weavile used Icy Wind!(He charges, firing an icy wind at Rachel)

**Rachel**:Okay then, if this is how you wanna play... Tyranitar used Hyper Beam!(Charges beam, then fires)

**Ron and Harry**:(Standing quietly, watching them fight)

**Ron**:Erm... (To Harry)The pizza's getting cold. Half each?

**Harry**:(Nodding)Half each(They start eating the pizza as Draco and Rachel fight, completely unaware, in the background)

**Draco**:MY FATHER WILL HEAR ABOUT THIS!

* * *

**Whoo! I hope you enjoyed it! Plus, I'm sorry if any of the descriptions were off. I think Malfoy's suits him perfectly, Harry's probably does, but if Ron's doesn't then I apologise, but he is difficult to answer for! I even drafted in my friend who knows almost EVERYTHING about Harry Potter, and even she said Ron was a hard choice. Btw, I did use a real quiz, but I can't remember which website it was on. Sorry! Anyway, please review and let me know what you think!**

**P.S. I know perfectly well that I shouldn't be writing stories with this style of script, so if you're going to complain, SAVE IT. This is a one-off story I wrote and I won't be using this script style any more unless I do a sequel to this.  
**

**Radish xxx  
**


End file.
